Quero estar ao seu lado
by Morgana the Witch
Summary: Kurama reflete suas dificuldades para se declarar a Botan


Nota: essa é minha segunda fic e sobre o casal Kurama e Botan se passa pelo ponto de vista de Kurama, espero que gostem.

os personagens Yu Yu Hakusho pertencem a Yushihiro Togashi

Quero estar ao seu lado

Por MorganaWitch

Olhando você aqui ao meu lado, o movimento gracioso de seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto respira penso o quanto uma pessoa pode ser feliz, e eu agora sou a pessoa mais feliz que existe nos três mundos, isso por que tenho você ao meu lado.

Eu me lembro o quanto foi difícil reconhecer o sentimentos que tinha em relação a você, no inicio a considerava uma boa pessoa, logo comecei a reconhecer em você coisas que eu nunca tinha sentido, mesmo vivendo tanto tempo, mas tudo era novidade para mim, como um Yokai nunca pensei que essa palavra humana, amor, existisse.

Primeira prova de meu erro foi o amor que sentia pela mulher que me acolheu como filho, foi a primeira vez que pensei nessa palavra, amor, ela me amava incondicionalmente, algo que em mais de 400 anos nunca tinha sentido, nunca tinha me sentido amado, temido, idolatrado, respeitado, talvez, mas amado nunca.

Não me lembro de ter tido uma mãe no Makai, não me lembro de ter recebido um sorriso sincero como o de minha mãe humana e como seu, sim, foi exatamente esse o motivo de me afeiçoar tanto por você desde o inicio você era sincera e pura, quando sorria ou quando ficava nervosa, ou quando ficava preocupada era tudo verdadeiro, não havia fingimento.

No início sentia carinho por você, e pergunto quem não sentiria, você é engraçada, expontânea e conseguia transmitir sua bondade e alegria para todos em sua volta, mas com o tempo eu nem sei dizer quando esse sentimento vinha crescendo, e muitas vezes eu não compreendia o que sentia, era parecido com o que sentia por minha mãe e ao mesmo tempo era parecido com o que sentia como Youkai, sim, eu comecei a deseja-la, querer você para mim, como queria algo que roubava quando era Youko, mas ao mesmo tempo vinha aquela sensação de bem estar de felicidade ao vê-la, a vontade de te proteger, de te ver sorrir e passar o tempo todo ao seu lado, era muito mais que um desejo era algo que vim depois a definir como amor.

Mas descobrir que te amava não ajudava muito, você era algo que achava que nunca poderia ter, como me declarar a você e você me retribuiria mesmo sabendo que eu era , um ladrão temido, um assassino, quem não teria medo, você tão pura e alegre, eu não tinha direito nem de pensar em você quanto mais de ter seu amor.

Passei muito tempo envolto por um sentimento que nunca tinha tido antes, "medo", nunca havia tido tal sentimento, eu tinha medo de que se você soubesse o que sentia fosse embora, me evitasse, me odiasse não saberia dizer tudo o que passava por minha cabeça, eu o lendário Youko não tinha coragem de fazer uma declaração, era ridículo, muitas vezes eu cheguei a pensar em desistir e tentar esquecer o que sentia por você, mas daí você aparecia com uma missão e ficávamos juntos por algum tempo.

Nesses momentos, como eu era feliz, te ver todos os dias, sentir meu coração disparando quando você sorria para mim, sentir o calor que subia pelo meu corpo quando você chegava perto de mim, como eu queria ter isso sempre, mas dai vinha o receio de ser rejeitado por você e perder o pouco que tinha de você.

As vezes sentia que ia explodir em duvidas, receios e sentimentos, precisava de ajuda, tinha que saber como me declarar a você, mas eu nunca tinha feito isso e a pessoa mais próxima de mim era Hiei, meu melhor amigo, a pessoa em que eu mais confio, e a quem tenho muito carinho sim agora sei sobre outro tipo de amor também, a amizade, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Hiei , cada um com suas qualidade e defeitos , mas todos são como irmãos, para mim com eles eu descobri a verdadeira amizade da qual só tinha experimentado com meu companheiro Korunue.

Poderia perguntar para Yusuke como me declarar a você, mas provavelmente não daria certo, visto que ele próprio tem dificuldades de expressar seus sentimentos, para Keiko, Talvez Kuwabara pudesse me ajudar, mas com certeza ele iria atrapalhar, Hiei, meu melhor amigo, definitivamente não, ele teria dado risada e dito que estava louco, então resolvi perguntar a única pessoa que com certeza me ajudaria , Mestra Genkai, ela era experiente e muito sabia com certeza me ajudaria e de fato ajudou.

Foi uma conversa bastante esclarecedora eu mesmo não sabia que ela já tinha sido apaixonada, ela disse que o melhor que tinha a fazer era me declarar a você, pois podia ser correspondido, eu não acreditei que você pudesse sentir o mesmo por mim, achava que jamais poderia gostar de um Yokai, ex. ladrão assassino, então Genkai falou que se eu nunca lhe contasse o que sentia como ia saber, que se esse sentimento era verdadeiro valeria pena tentar, em vez deixar o tempo passar e perceber que poderia ter sido feliz e por falta de quatro pequenas palavras não viveu o sentimento mais belo que existe.

Eu disse a ela se você me rejeitasse e ficasse com raiva de mim, ela riu e perguntou como eu uma pessoa tão inteligente e observadora podia achar uma coisa dessa.

Na hora eu não entendi, mas de certa maneira ele já sabia de seus sentimentos, era estranho mesmo eu nunca tinha percebido nada, talvez preso ao meus sentimentos não vi que me correspondia.

Depois da conversa com a Genkai, resolvi que iria te contar e te dizer aquelas quatro palavras que me causavam tanto tormento e ao mesmo tempo tanta alegria, não tinha como te procurar no Reikai, mas assim que você aparecesse eu iria me declarar, mesmo se você me rejeitasse e que Hiei me chamasse de louco, bobo e outras coisas, e Yusuke e Kuwabara rissem não me importaria eu seria verdadeiro comigo mesmo.

Não demorou você apareceu aqui no Ningenkai, dessa vez não era uma missão e sim uma visita, era a minha oportunidade e não iria perde, naquele dia passamos o dia todo com a turma, até Hiei parecia de melhor humor, contei a ele o que estava sentindo e não foi muito diferente do que pensei, ele realmente achou que estava louco e que precisava voltar a viver um pouco no Makai, para ver se esquecia essas tolas idas dos Ningen, mas mesmo assim ele me disse se era isso que queria então que lhe contasse essas besteiras Nigen sobre amor, coração e que provavelmente como todas as mulheres são tolas e irritantes, você com certeza ia chorar e me abraçar, com todas aquelas baboseiras melosas sendo ditas e provavelmente, logo eu estaria escravo de uma mulher como o tolo do Yusuke. Esse era o Hiei mas fiquei feliz por dizer ao meu melhor amigo o que sentia a respeito de você.

Assim que consegui ficar um minuto a sós com você, eu quase perdi a coragem olhando seu rosto sorridente e um pouco ruborizado, ai percebi você também estava nervosa, será que isso significava que você me correspondia? Ai me lembrei das palavras da Genkai, respirei fundo e lhe disse de uma vez

Botan...

Você virou o rosto em minha direção com seus olhos rosados brilhando, um sorriso sincero e um leve rubor cobrindo seu rosto, como sempre o ser mais lindos que meus olhos podiam ver, reuni todo a coragem possível para dizer as quatro palavras que definiriam o meu futuro, se me correspondesse seria o ser mais feliz do universo, se ao contrario viveria com o coração em pedaços.

Botan talvez não aceite o que tenho para te dar, mas mesmo assim isso já pertence a você e sempre pertencerá.

Você me olhou confusa, mas estava determinado a concluir minha declaração de amor.

Não entendo, o que já pertencem a mim?

Meu coração, minha alma, meu amor, eu te amo Botan.

E antes de você me responder qualquer coisa, eu me aproximei encurtando a distância entre nós, envolvendo seu corpo frágil em um abraço e seus lábios em um terno beijo, que para minha surpresa e felicidade você correspondeu, passando os braços envolta de meu pescoço e me beijando também.

Eu também te amo, Kurama e você também tem todo o meu coração e minha alma, sempre teve, nunca acreditei que pudesse ser correspondida; você respondeu sorrindo com um rubor intenso em sua face fazendo de mim daquele dia em diante o ser mais feliz do universo.

Logo descobri que você passou as mesmas duvidas que eu tive para me declarar, engraçado como nunca percebi que me retribuía realmente as vezes o amor deixa a gente bobo como diz o Hiei, mas tudo isso vale a pena quando temos quem amamos ao nosso lado

Desse dia em diante nosso amor só tem aumentado e hoje vendo você a meu lado não consigo pensar em nada mais perfeito. E você agora é e sempre será a minha Botan, a mulher que amo e com quem quero viver o resto da minha vida.

Com as lembranças felizes Kurama se aninhou Botan em seus braços dormindo o sono dos apaixonados, com uma certeza de que com sua amada ao seu lado finalmente podia encontrar a verdadeira Felicidade.

FIM

Nota: Essa é minha segunda fic e a primeira sobre Kurama e Botan a outra é um R Goku e Bulma, espero que a fic não tenha ficado muito ruim , fiz o meu melhor e espero que gostem.

Obrigado por lerem e deixem um review ou mande um e-mail para qualquer opinião ou dica para minha melhora é muito importante.

bjs Morgana


End file.
